A Hidden Fantasy
by Cr0c0dil3
Summary: A hidden world no one's ever seen, a secret world where anything that's nonexistent exists, is falling apart. Unfortunately, the guardian protecting it is dying along with its world. When one of the Louds accidentally stumbles upon the secret world, they are determined to save it and its guardian from dying. Will the Louds be able to save this hidden world before time runs out?


**Author's Note: So this is going to be a pretty big project of mine to write. Basically I had another fantasy genre related idea about the Loud House, and it's loosely based off the new httyd movie (which has yet to come out). I don't know how long this story will last, but I assure you it'll be a blast! I'd also like to hear feedback and some criticism about this story too!**

* * *

It was a perfect time of day to go outside and play, the warm summer air and the general summer atmosphere was entrancing. Lynn pressed her forehead on the window as she took a glance outside. She was anxious to go out and kick some soccer balls around the house, possibly inviting a few of her siblings.

Lynn sighed, "I _really_ want to go outside. It looks so nice out!"

"What's stopping you from doing so? I mean, you can go outside if you want." Luan said, reading a book about pick up lines.

"Yeah but playing soccer is no fun alone. Besides, you all don't really like playing sports with me anymore."

"That's because last time you totaled Lincoln's arm from sparring with him." Lana snorted, popping into the room. "Maybe that's a good reason not to play with you?"

Lynn was about to retort, but lowered her arm. They did have a point about her rough housing habits. She crossed her arms and grunted in annoyance, but mostly disappointment in herself. She saw Leni heading to the kitchen and thought for a moment. Her dumb and ditzy sister may be available, so Lynn hopped off the couch and tapped Leni on the shoulder.

"Hey Leni, wanna go play soccer with me?" Lynn asked.

"I don't know what that is, but sure!" Leni replied.

Lynn fist pumped the air in excitement, leading her older sister outside to play. Sure, it took Lynn a long time for Leni to get the hang of soccer, but it was worth it in the end as they kicked the ball around.

"Pass it over, Leni!" Lynn said, open for the soccer ball.

"You got it, sis!" Leni yelled.

Leni kicked the soccer ball so hard, it went up in the air and slammed into Lynn's chest. The girl doubled over in pain and gripped onto the tender area. Who knew Leni was such a violent soccer player?

The soccer ball rolled towards a large tree in the yard, falling under a bunch of risen roots and plopping down a hole. Lynn gasped and tried saving her favorite soccer ball but to no avail. The ball had fallen out of her reach.

"Aw nuts." Lynn sighed sadly.

Lynn heaved herself off the ground. Now she had to find a new ball to play with. Before the two could continue their playful banter, Lynn Sr. poked his head out the door.

"Girls, it's time for dinner." He said, gesturing the girls to return inside.

' _Guess I'll try and get my ball later.'_ Lynn thought as she headed inside. "Coming, Dad."

After eating dinner, Lynn lied in her bed unable to sleep. A gnawing at the base of her stomach as she kept thinking about her soccer ball falling down in the tree's roots. She groaned and rolled over on her side, trying to take her mind off her ball.

Oh, who was she kidding? She needed her soccer ball back!

Lynn slipped out of her bed, still in her pajamas, snuck outside. She crouched down and reached her hand inside the hole, trying to feel around for the soccer ball. She retracted her hand to take a close look down the hole to see if the ball were visible. Inside, there was a faint, glowing light. Lynn was puzzled and wondered if a glow stick had fallen down into the stump hole.

Something felt strangely off. The earth felt as if it were slipping under her, alarming Lynn of what was happening. She tried getting up, but the ground crumbled under her feet and immediately swallowed her down the hole. The way down was extremely slippery underneath her palms as she tried to stop herself from falling.

"Help!" Was what Lynn could manage to squeak.

The girl felt hard, stone ground when skidding to a halt. She landed onto her stomach upon the last impact. Lynn groaned in pain, lifting her body off the cold ground.

The ground was glowing with a strange, slimy blue substance. The texture felt like moss off a pond rock. Lynn stuck her tongue out in disgust and wiped her clothes to rid the slimy glowing moss before she slowly stood up.

"Where am I?" Lynn pondered out loud, looking at her surroundings.

It seemed to be a cave full of glowing moss stuff and stalagmites all over the rocky ground. She squinted when she saw another entrance in the cave. No harm in exploring more right? At least to find her ball.

The Loud girl slowly entered the glowing entrance, and gasped at what was ahead. The place was extremely huge. The sky was a darkish turquoise, inhabiting hills and forests galore. It was like a hidden world inside the earth.

"Whoa…"

Lynn jumped at the sound of screeching and ducked for cover. A large creature swooped from above and soared into the sky. Lynn tripped on the edge of the ground below and fell. She tumbled down the rocky hill and landed on her back in another puddle of slimy, glowing moss.

Lynn groaned in pain, "ow…"

Slowly getting up, Lynn saw her soccer ball out of the corner of her eye. She rushed over to the object and hugged it, albeit grumbling in disgust when it was slimy from the moss.

"Now, time to find a way out." Lynn mumbled to herself.

The sound of several footsteps grabbed her attention. Bushes rustled eerily along with the heavy steps of what was out there. Lynn's neck hairs raised in slight fear, but she wasn't going to cower away. She's the toughest in her family and she wanted to show it.

"Who's out there?! I'll kick your butt if I have to!" Lynn boldly yelled, raising her fists in the air.

More rustles came from the bush. Lynn furrowed her eyebrows and snorted, as if she were an angry bull. From a distance within the dark forest, Lynn spotted two glowing eyes staring right at her. Whatever it was, it growled at the girl and slowly approached her. She was in hindsight within the figure, her fist recoiled against her chest.

Lynn cried out and slugged whatever was in front of her, right in the face. It howled in pain and retreated it's head, finally stepping into the light.

Whatever Lynn punched, it roared in pain and held its nose. The figure was a large looking dragon beast. Its smooth skin turquoise and had glowing patterns all over it. The dragon's nose was red from where Lynn had slammed it.

"Back off, you scaly lizard thing!" Lynn hissed.

Lynn charged towards the scaly beast, ramming her body into its belly. She recoiled from the charge and stumbled backwards. The dragon was surprisingly tough, minus the nose area. The dragon sighed as Lynn kept punching its chest.

"Erm... You aren't doing much damage, dear." The dragon said awkwardly.

"I know that, Captain Obvious- Wait, wait, wait… You can _talk_?"

Lynn backed up a couple steps and admired the beast. It brushed off its chest with two, clawed hands. The dragon snorted and put its hands on its hips and extended its neck to take a closer look at Lynn. Its wings flapped in annoyance.

"What is it with these weird stereotypes about dragons, like myself? All fire breathing, eats humans, and only speaking in grunts and growls, huh?." The dragon grumbled. "I am an algae dragon. We _don't_ breathe fire, nor eat humans."

"Jeez, sorry I didn't know." Lynn replied.

"I'll accept your apology, my dear. Now what is a human, like you, doing in the Algae Forest?" The algae dragon asked.

"I fell down this hole under our tree. Also I lost my soccer ball, but I found it." Lynn replied. "And I have a name, you know. You don't have to keep calling me that."

"Well, what is your name?" The dragon asked politely.

"Lynn."

"Lynn… That's a nice name. My name is Glowbyn, by the way." Glowbyn humbly introduced.

Lynn thought his name must've been a pun since his patterns on his skin glowed a bright turquoise. The dragon extended a friendly hand at Lynn, which she shook. His paw was quite slimy. It reminded her of the glowing moss she landed in.

"Right now we are in a very dangerous part of the forest, so come along. I'll get you to a safer place."

Glowbyn lumbered into the dark forest with Lynn staying close by his side. He told her along the way about the Algae Forest and how deadly its inhabitants were. Of course, she told the dragon she could handle anything that crossed her path. Glowbyn denied her and reminded that she couldn't even scathe him with brute force. The two ended up at a large oasis, water and glowing vegetation surrounding the island's border.

"It's only a hop, skip, and a swim home."

The water glowed and steamed as the large dragon hopped in the water. Droplets landed on Lynn, who shielded herself from any that flew towards her. The water felt warm as it hit Lynn's cheek, running down and dripping onto the grassy field. Glowbyn flicked his tail at Lynn.

"Well, aren't you coming?" He asked.

"I'm in my pajamas, I can't get them wet." Lynn snorted.

"You humans and your possessions… Alright, hop on my back. Be careful, as I'm a tad bit slippery." Glowbyn sighed.

Lynn complied with the dragon and hopped onto his back. She carefully gripped onto his dorsal fin as he swam towards the island. On arrival, Glowbyn lowered his wing to let the girl off his back. She slid down and carefully hopped onto the moist grass. The island scenery was gorgeous; different neon colors glowing from the vegetation.

"You live here?" Lynn asked in awe, taking in the scenery.

"Beautiful isn't it?" The dragon mumbled, looking at his homeland. "This is where our world's magic comes from. Every living creature here is solely made of pure light and a hint of magic, like myself."

Two small bug creatures scuttered over Lynn's feet, chirping and conversing with each other. They hurriedly retreated into the forest. Glowbyn ushered Lynn to keep moving along with him to reach his home. Out of the forest, a large village was seen from a distance.

"That's the main village of this world, but where we're going is far more quieter."

"But I like action! Especially if it involves sports!" Lynn exclaimed, pumping her fists for emphasis.

Glowbyn chuckled and ruffled her hair, "I think you'll like my village. You'll likely appreciate it."

The two headed into another area. There were caves and cliff ledges everywhere, inhabiting all kinds of winged light beasts. They all stared at the two upon entering, making Lynn feel uneasy.

"Why are they staring? Do I look weird?" Lynn whispered.

"We've never had a human in our world, so that's half the reason."

"What's the other?" Lynn quietly asked, rolling her soccer ball in her hands.

"I'm the deputy of our world's guardian." The algae dragon answered.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
